Back Road to Heaven
by Shining Reira
Summary: *JULIAxSPIKE* Her life had been threatened by a man she had once called her lover. So, in a desperate attempt to save Spike's life, and her own, Julia runs away from a place she's called her home for so long. Rated R for language and sexual situations.


_Back Road to Heaven_

By: ChibiJupiter

A/N: Hey! I'm back in the Cowboy Bebop community with a new ficcie! Since Julia's times on Callisto are _somewhat_ unclear, I decided to do a fic on it. Plus, Gren is one of my favorite characters. It also uses my favorite song from CB: _Adieu_. 

Enough with endless chitchat, no? Cowboy Bebop is sole property of Hajime Yadate and all those other people that are anyone but me. Believe me, if I owned it…the show would have had a shit load of series.

2068 AD

Mars: Julia's apartment

He removed the pistol from the back of her head. "Either you kill him, or else both of you die. Those are your only options." He left the gun in front of her on the table and slowly walked out. Letting what he said sink into her heart; into his former lover's soul. 

Her eyes were too painful for him to remain in contact with. "I'll expect it be done right away, so I don't make the mistake of killing you too." He slammed the door as he left, his footsteps echoing heavily in the hall.

"Kill him? I can't kill him." She buried her face in her hands and wept, the tears clinging to her face and hands. She grasped her apron and noticed that the paper Spike had given her was still in her pocket. She opened it and saw the date. "I can't kill him if I don't see him." She ripped the paper and tossed it out the window. The pieces flew in the wind and the ink ran from the rain. "Spike, it's for your own good."

She walked into her bedroom and threw open the closet door, grabbing her suitcase. It was tiny, but it would have to do. She threw in the essentials she needed and a dried red rose. Why she had kept it for so long, she never knew. She hastily shut the case and exited the apartment. She left a note on the door of her landlord:

_Mandy,_

_I had an emergency and had to leave quickly. I won't be back, so feel free to rent the apartment with the furniture. I won't need it were I'm going. Thanks again for all the hospitality. _

_Julia_

She shut the outer door to the building and stepped out into the rain. She began to get into her red car when she suddenly stopped. "He would be able to find me if I drove this. I need an alternative transportation method." She shut the door and headed down the road. Soon, she flagged down a taxi. She waved and the man pulled up.

"Hey, where you heading, sexy?" The cab driver asked. Julia ignored his remark as she stepped inside. 

"Bring me to the shuttle station." Julia shut the door and the driver smiled.

"I can do that and a hell of a lot more too. If the price is right, of course."

"I'm not a prostitute you bastard." Julia opened her purse and withdrew her gun, "And, if you make another remark like that, you'll be lucky if you're even alive. Now, I'll say it again. Take me to the shuttle station." She put down the gun and removed her sunglasses from her coat.

The driver was in awe and only nodded his head. He didn't say another word as he drove in the direction of the station. 

They pulled up to the drop off point. "How much do I owe you?"

"N-Nothing. It's on me." The driver stuttered as he spoke.

"Why, thank you." She smiled sarcastically before her face grew solemn again. "Just make sure you don't make that mistake with someone else. You may find yourself dead." Julia turned and headed towards the doors. They opened and she made her way to the travel desk. She stopped and looked the clerk. "I'd like a ticket out of here please."

"What do you mean?" The clerk made no eye contact as he continued to type on his computer. 

"I want to leave Mars. As soon as humanly possible."

"Why, are you a bounty?" The clerk chuckled as he looked up at Julia. "If you were, you'd be the hottest one I've ever seen."

"I'm not a fucking bounty head ok? All I want is the next ticket out of here. Is that too much for you?" She snapped a bit impatiently. 

"No. I'm just asking. The next flight is to Callisto on Jupiter. It leaves in an hour. That's the best I can do for you for right now."

"Where does it get off on Callisto?"

"Blue Crow. It's not the best place for a hot young thing like you though. The only inhabitants there are men. And they'll go after any woman for a good time. Are you sure that I can't send you anywhere else?"

Julia sighed, "No, I need to get out of here now. Give me one ticket for Blue Crow." 

"Of course." The clerk typed a few things into the computer and soon it spit out a ticket. "Here." He handed her the ticket. "Be careful."

2068 AD 

Jupiter's Callisto: Blue Crow

Light jazz music filled the atmosphere in the bar. The saxophone was accompanied by only a piano. The bartender slowly dried a glass as a large group of men entered.

"What will it be boys?" The bartender asked.

"You got a ticket out of this hell? When the agent said there were no women here I thought it was a joke. I can't believe I went from Venus to this place." 

"Why don't you go back?" 

"I've got no money. How the hell would I?" The man sighed. "Give me a cowboy."

"And the rest of you?"

"The same." The men took the remaining stools and sat looking around. A few people came and went while they sat there, drunk.

A bell rang as the door opened and a young blonde woman entered. She seated herself at one of the last barstools available, right on the end. "Well, this is a first in a long time. Welcome to Blue Crow. Can I help you?"

Whispers were heard among the men left in the bar.

"She's mine."

"What makes you think that?"

"Who cares? She's a babe."

"Are you kidding me? She's the first woman here in at least five years. She belongs to me."

"I've been looking for a little bit a variety."

She rolled her eyes and looked in her purse. She moved her gun and withdrew a box of cigarettes and a lighter. "I just want a bit of hot water and vodka." She placed the cigarette in her mouth and sighed. "Ridiculous. Is every man here like this?"

"It depends; they are if they're straight." The young man who was playing the saxophone took a seat beside Julia. "I'm Gren. Believe me, this isn't the place for a woman like yourself."

"I'd believe it. Do you want something, a drink, anything?"

"I'm fine. But thank you anyway. What's your name?"

"I'm so rude. My name is Julia." She tipped the ashes off the end of her cigarette and smiled at the man next to her. Her drink was then placed in front of her. She nodded and took a sip. "So, you play here often?"

"Every night."

"Well, your music is wonderful. I've never heard anything like it before. I'll have to come back to listen to you." She blew out smoke and took a deep breath. "Do you know of a place that I can stay? That is of course, without these idiots." She pointed to the drunks around her; they looked at her every now and again and whispered to one another. Julia rolled her eyes as she sipped her drink.

"Well, you could stay at my place for the time being. Of course, that's if you'd like to."

"That would be great. I don't hope to be here long. Just long enough for him to think I'm dead." Gren's face then narrowed into a look of confusion. Julia blushed slightly and smiled. "It's nothing. I just…" she stumbled over the words.

"You got into a fight with your boyfriend; didn't you?" 

Julia looked at Gren, astonishment in her eyes. "Yeah. A pretty big one." She put out her cigarette and motioned for the bartender. "I'll take the bill now."

"Nothing more?"

"Thank you, no."

"It must have been a big fight for you to run away and to hope that he thinks you're dead." Gren picked up his saxophone case. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Julia placed a bill on the table and then followed Gren out the door. As she did, she heard more whispers.

"She went with him?"

"But Gren, he's not even into her type." 

"He could have any man here and he choose a woman?"

Amazement was hidden in all their voices, including Julia's as she spoke. "Gren, what are they talking about?"

"There hasn't been any women on Blue Crow for a while now. Half of the men here turned gay, figuring that a woman would never set foot here. They're all jealous, because you're coming with me."

"You're a part of the half who turned gay aren't you? That's why they're pissed. Cause I went with you when you're not even interested. Am I right?"

"I never said I was gay, did I?" He laughed. "Sure, I may act it. But, I'm not telling you if I am or not. That's for you to find out on your own."

"I hope your not getting any ideas." Gren laughed. "If you don't like it here, why don't you leave?" 

"I was born here. I guess I'm just stuck. It's my home. Where were you born anyway?"

"Mars. I was born on Mars."

2068 AD

Mars: Location unknown

          A young man leaned his body heavily against a nearby building. His eyes did not wander but stared out in front of him, eyeing nothing. Cigarette butts were scattered at his feet. Another occupied his mouth and hung loosely. He removed it and it soon became an occupant among the others. He began to head down the dead street, a bouquet of roses in the grasp of his hand. As he continued on his way, a rose fell, landing in a small puddle. 

          He entered a churchyard, the roses still in his hand. He looked around and saw no one, continuing towards the front door of the chapel. He knew that the peace of the church would be broken; that his own hands would destroy the heaven-built sanctuary.

          "He's here. Should we open fire now?"

          "No, it's too early. At least let him enter. That way he can have a fair shot." The man finished his sentence and headed down the stairs to meet with the other.

          The other entered the building, his tan trench coat flowing behind him.

          "Well, look who it is. You've come, knowing that your going to die, didn't you?" He laughed as green eyes met one brown and one red.

          Spike laughed. "My death? You plan to kill me by yourself? I thought you were more tactful than that Will."

          "Spike, you know me too well." Will made a small motion with his hand and shots rang out in the church. Spike withdrew nothing; only holding the roses like a large machine gun. "You're not going to fight back, are you Spike?"

          "Don't take me too lightly, Will." And as soon as the words were finished, bullets began to fly from the rose bouquet, piercing Will through the head. 

          Shots continued from Will's henchmen and Spike dropped the large weapon, and withdrew two shotguns, shooting at various directions and people. He wasn't alone for long; soon, others occupied his grounds, but fell prisoner to his bullet. He turned a corner of the church and bumped into a man. He swung his body around, as did the other. "Mike."

          "Thank God I found you. Spike, they want to kill you. I heard it from Vicious. He set it up. He found out." Mike's eyes were filled with concern. 

          "Yeah, I know the whole story. Let them think I'm dead. But on the other hand you should leave," Spike stated as blood ran down his hands. He tried to begin loading his gun with one hand, and shooting with the other.

          "But why? I can help."

          "You'd be dead. Go, find Sydney and get out of here. Change your name if you have to. If they knew that you were betraying Red Dragon and helping me, they'd kill you too." Spike pushed his friend out the back door. 

          "What about you? Where will you go?"

          "We're running away." He said nothing more as he headed back out to he center of the church. Corpses lay all round him and the shots had stopped. "I've killed them all." A bullet pierced his shoulder, than another nicked his head. "Will, you son of a bitch. Well, your men have left me with no choice." He withdrew a small object from his jacket and flipped the top. Blood trickled down his face and he smiled. Shots were continually fired, the shooters not knowing of the fiery death awaiting them. He pressed the switch.

          A red speed racer landed outside the tall iron gates of the graveyard. Spike exited, his face still dripping with blood. The cool rain hit his face and mixed with the blood, claiming it for its own as it continued down the sides of his face. He opened the gates, praying to see her, the woman for whom he was still alive. 

          As he entered, he saw no one. Only the rain made movements. The grass swayed in the wind. Sighing, Spike made his way towards the center of the graveyard, roses in his hand. "Please, Julia…don't leave me standing here. Please." 

          He stood there; hours passing, and not a soul joined him. "Spike." He turned to see not only a woman, but also, a man.

          "Mike, Sydney. I thought you were leaving." Mike shook his head.

          "Not yet. I came to tell you; Julia, she left. Eric's friend was her landlord. She said that she left in the middle of the night." 

          "She did love you. I know she did." Sydney's voice would have been comforting to anyone but Spike.

          "If she loved me, she would have been here." Spike pushed the couple out of his way and continued to his ship. 

_Been a fool_

_Been a clown_

_Lost my way from up and down_

_And I know_

_Yes, I know_

_And I see in your eyes_

_That you really weren't surprised at me_

_At all, not at all_

_And I know by your smile_

_It's you_

2068 AD

Mars: Julia's Apartment

          He knocked. "Julia! Goddamn you woman! Open this damn door!" Vicious turned to his assistant. "Give me a gun, now." The man handed him a gun and Vicious hastily accepted it. He shot at the handle and it blew off. He shot at the hinges next, knocking the door open and entered.

          "Julia, you bitch! Where the hell are you?" Vicious threw over the table in the center of the room. "She couldn't have left. Her car is still here." He ran to her bedroom, throwing open her closet. Nothing was left inside; there was no trace of his past lover.

          "She ran away," stated Lin. His eyes wandered, following Vicious. 

          "I can see that. But where the fuck she went, I don't know." He headed out the broken door, then to the streets. "But, someone else will." He smiled. "Lin, find Spike and then find me Julia. Believe me, where ever Spike is, you'll soon find Julia."

2068 AD

Jupiter's Callisto: Gren's Apartment

          Gren opened the doors to the apartment. Astonishment filled Julia's eyes as she looked at the walls, which were papered with various pictures of Gren. "Wow. This is amazing," were the only words she managed to mutter. She smiled as she looked at the various pictures. "You look so happy. I was never that happy. Only when I was around Spike, I might have been like that."

          "Spike? Who is that? Is that the man you got into a fight with?" Gren questioned.

          Julia was quick to respond. "Oh lord no. Spike, he was…" Julia stopped as she eyed a picture with Gren and someone familiar. "Vicious!"

          "You know Vicious?" Gren walked towards Julia who was looking at the picture, praying that her eyes were deceiving her.

          "Do I know him? That's a dumb question. He was…"

          "The one you got into a fight with. I see. Well, he's the reason for my misery." Gren sat himself on the couch and motioned for Julia to follow.

          "How do you know him?"

          "He was my comrade Julia. I fought with him during the Titan Wars on Saturn."

          Julia sat back. "He was like a brother, wasn't he?" 

          Gren shook his head. "Not now he isn't. The bastard betrayed me. He tried me as a spy Julia. And for that, I was put in jail. That damned man is the reason I have this problem."

          "What problem?" Julia edged to the couch. Gren said nothing. He began to thumb through his sheet music nervously, stopping every now and then. "Gren?"

          "When I was in jail, I went insane from disbelief about Vicious' disloyalty. They gave me a new, highly addictive drug they were trying on prisoners. I became addicted and it altered my hormones."

          "What do you mean?" Julia had sympathy in her eyes already, not knowing what was going to be said.

          "Let's just say I have a few things that I shouldn't." The sympathy from Julia's eyes disappeared and they widened.

          "Oh my God. Gren, I'm sorry. You probably didn't want to tell me that, did you?"

          Gren smiled. "It's alright. I trust you. You wouldn't tell anyone. I know that. Now, tell me about Spike."

          Julia smiled herself. "He was mysterious. That's for sure. God, I don't know where to begin. He was some drinker; that I can say for certain. He'd be so drunk some nights. We had some fun then though." Gren laughed, as did she. "God, he was so understanding. I can't believe I put his life at stake like I did. I just should have left Vicious, and instead, I was dumb and I put Spike's life at an ongoing risk."

          "What do you mean Julia?" 

          "Nothing." She smiled. "I ran away from him too. He's nothing but a memory now."

          "Julia. I'm going to bed. The spare room is down the hall. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen." Gren picked up his music and headed down the opposite hall that he had pointed to. She heard a door open, then shut. 

          "I can't believe this. I'm causing another man trouble. I can't stay here." She grabbed her purse and case and headed towards the front door. She headed down the barren streets of Blue Crow. She looked around her, noticing men at every corner. They all sneered as they gazed upon her. Julia shuttered. "Disgusting pigs," she spat as she headed down the road.

          She came to a halt by a hotel. It was run down, as was everything else in the town. She sighed as she pushed open the old metal doors. A young man, no younger than herself, was at the desk and smiled brightly at her. Not with a devilish look as the others had, but with a look of happiness; like Gren. She smiled herself as she approached.

          "You don't happen to have any rooms available to you?"

          The clerk checked his book. "Actually we do. It's the top floor. You don't mind, I presume?" 

          _He's much nicer than those Goddamned drunks at the bar._ "Anything, if it will get me off the streets."

          "They're pestering you, aren't they? Room is number 442, top floor. Just for the records, may I have your name?"

          "Julia. My name is Julia." She picked up her bag and quickly made her towards the elevator.

_Don't care for me_

_Don't cry_

_Let's say goodbye_

_Adieu_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_I know that in time_

_It will just fade away_

_It's time to say goodbye_

          _Thunder boomed and the lightening cracked as he stepped out of the shadows towards her. "When this is over, I'm leaving the syndicate."_

_          "They'll kill you. You know how they work."_

_          He smiled. "Let them say I'm dead." His face grew solemn once more, sincerity clearly shown in his eyes. Haunting eyes that bore a different color for each. He handed her a small paper. "I'll be waiting at the graveyard; by the graves, not in one."_

_          Her lips drew into a silent frown. "Spike, I can't come with you."_

_          "Yes you can," he whispered, his voice pleading. "We'll leave here; we'll get out of this."_

_          She shook her head. "And go where? Do what?"_

_          "Live. Be free. It will be like watching a dream." _

_          She looked at him again. His haunting eyes deciding for her. She grasped the paper._

She awoke, memories sweeping through her mind. "Spike." Her breaths were deep and quick. Her eyes wandered around the small room as she gripped the sheets; holding on tight. "Why am I remembering this? I left him. I never wanted to harm him. And yet, I did. By loving him, I did."

_I stand alone,_

_And watch you fade away_

_Like clouds_

_High up and in the sky_

_How strong, and so cold_

_As I stand alone_

_Goodbye, so long_

_Adieu_

2068 AD

Mars: Julia's apartment

          "I'm sorry Spike. She left a few days ago. She left a message saying that she had an emergency and had to leave in a rush. I haven't seen her since. I'm sorry." Mandy sighed. "I don't think she paid her rent either, now that I think about it."

          Spike sighed. "Of course. I should have known." He turned. "If you see her. Tell her I'll be waiting." He headed out into the streets. "Rain. It's always raining." He remembered the first time he saw her. 

_          Lights were dim. The air was filled with the scent of heavy alcohol and cigarette smoke. Various people were assorted at the bar; others at random pool tables._

_          Mike bent down, hitting the pool stick against the white ball. Spike stood by him, eyes wandering around the room. He saw Vicious a few tables over, playing with a few fellow members of the syndicate, and another he had never met, or laid eyes on, before._

_          She turned her head then from the game she was watching, to him. He stood still, astonishment having taken over his body. She smiled as she turned back to Vicious, pulling him aside and whispering something to him. Spike saw him look up towards him, and smile as he began talking to the woman once more._

_          "Mike," Spike began, lighting another cigarette. "Who the hell is that with Vicious?"_

_          "Huh?" Mike asked, as he turned. His beer bottle was to his mouth. "Her? Her name is Julia. Some girl Vicious met through the Van. Hot one, isn't she?"_

_          Spike shook his head. "And how did they meet through the Van?" _

_          "Some mission. I think it had something to do with the White Tigers."_

_          After saying that much, Spike went back to the game. When he stood he turned to be face to face with the blonde. "Hello." She smiled as Vicious joined her._

_          "Spike, this is Julia. I don't think you've seen her around the headquarters."_

_          "No, I haven't." Spike muttered. _

          He continued down the wet streets of Tharsis; hands deep in his pockets. "Where are you? Why did you leave?" He rubbed his eyes with one hand as he removed a box of cigarettes with the other. He removed one and lit it. Cars speed by him as he headed back to his ship.

_Oh, how I love you so_

_Lost in those memories_

_And now, _

_You've gone_

_I feel the pain_

_Feel it, like a fool_

_Adieu_

2068 AD

Jupiter's Callisto: Blue Crow

          _He's playing._ Julia entered Rester House and took the only seat left open. She sat as the bartender made his way towards her. 

          "Julia, right? What will it be?"

          Julia looked away from Gren then and eyed the bartender. "Bloody Mary." She turned back to Gren, who had just ended his song.

          "Julia." He began to walk towards her but she stopped her.

          "Goodnight." She turned. "Play Goodnight." She looked away and sighed.

          "Her smile. Such a sad smile," he whispered to himself. He looked towards the pianist. "Goodnight." The man nodded and began to play.

_          "Damn!" The woman threw down her clip and loaded another into her gun. She turned and shot down two men, the bullets piercing them between the eyes. "I need more ammo." Julia shouted as she headed down an abandoned alley._

_          "There is no more. You're going to have to make do with what you have for now." _

_          "I have one fucking clip left Michael. That's not going to do me any good!" _

_          "Look. The syndicate is sending over a group of men with more ammunition. Get down!" Julia did so, and Mike shot a man three times in the chest._

_          "And how the hell are going to find us?"_

_          "They're meeting me here in fifteen minutes. Go, they'll find you."_

_          "Fine." She snatched a grenade from Mike's belt. "Just incase I may need it. Never know."_

_          Screams of agony and pain filled the air as well as the smell of rotting flesh. "Dammit! I have no fucking bullets left. I have jack-shit!"_

_          She turned the corner and poked her head out, looking around. She saw no one._

_          Suddenly, she felt the cool metal of a gun against her back. "Turn around, you filthy dragon." She turned slowly, seeing a buff man standing in front of her. He nodded his head and Julia heard a gun go off._

_          She turned again as the man in front of her dropped to the ground, bleeding severely. She met another man. "You bitch," he hissed as he fired his gun. It pierced her shoulder._

_          She grimaced in pain as the bullet pierced her skin. She closed her eyes as she heard another gun go off._

_          She opened her eyes. "What the fuck?" The man was dead at her feet and standing behind his body was Spike._

_          "Are you ok?" He smiled as he tossed a belt to her._

_          It fell to her feet and she looked up. "What are you doing?"_

_          "Saving your life. I'm repaying my debt." She winced as she grabbed her shoulder. "You're hurt." Spike rushed to her side as she dropped to her knees._

_          "Julia!" Sydney made her way down the alley quickly, bending down to be at the same height as the others. "I heard gun shots, and I knew you didn't have any ammo. Are you ok?"_

_          "Syd, tell Mike I'm bringing her back. She can't do anything. They got her shooting arm."_

_          "Right. Then I can take this to Mike?" Sydney grabbed the belt Spike had tossed to Julia._

_          "Yeah. Take this too."_

_          "What for?" She took a gun from Spike's hand._

_          "Give it to Eric. He came only with the ammo, nothing else." Spike picked Julia up._

_          Julia's eyes fluttered open. "Wha-? Where am I? My house?" She looked around and saw Spike sitting on a chair in the corner. He was wearing only a white tank top and his pants. "Spike! What happened?"_

_          "You fainted because of the blood loss, that's all. You're at home now."_

_          Julia looked down at her shoulder. She pulled away the yellow shirt and saw that the wound had been treated and wrapped. She looked down at the rest of her body and noticed she was wearing Spike's shirt. "You brought me home?"_

_          "I was worried." He stood. "I'm going to go now. You need sleep."_

_          "Don't leave." He stopped. "Thank you. Come here." She smiled as she spoke._

_          "Julia…"_

_          "Come here. I have to repay my hero."_

_          He made his way toward her and sat beside the woman on the bed. She leaned in slowly and kissed him. She then whispered into his ear, "I know that I'm with Vicious Spike. But still, I can't stop myself from loving you."_

_          He looked at her and smiled. He stared into her eyes, oblivious to anything else in the world._

_          "Hold me." Spike took her into his embrace and kissed her. "Spike," she muttered, pulling off his tie. "God." She pulled off his tank top next, running her hands down his bare chest. Her soft perfumed hands set him on fire as she whispered. "Love me," she said softly._

_          "That's what I intended on doing." He removed her shirt, careful not to touch her wound. Articles of clothing ended up on the floor quickly, in a heated rush of passion. He ran his coarse hands down her silk-like body, memorizing it forever inside his mind. "You're beautiful." She smiled as he kissed her neck repeatedly. She massaged his back and he lowered his lips. "I love you," he whispered._

_My love for you,_

_Burns deep inside me_

_So strong_

_And burns of times we had_

_And now, here I stand_

_Lost in a memory_

_I see your face_

_And smile_

"Julia!" She awakened from her memories as Gren lightly shook her shoulder.

          "Gren." She turned her head to look at him, but her eyes seemed distant, still smiling, sadly.

          "Why did you leave?"

          "Huh?"

          "Last week. I woke up and you were gone." He had taken a seat next to her and had gotten a drink.

          "I didn't want to cause you any trouble."

          "Trouble? How were you causing me trouble?" He laughed. "Come back. I need to show you something."

          "Last time I heard that, I almost got killed."

          Gren smiled as he sipped at his drink. "I'm not going to hurt you. You know that."

          "He gave me this after I asked him if I could play the tune." Julia looked at the small music box.

          "Vicious gave this to you? Have you opened it?"

          Gren looked up at her. "What? Opened it?"

          "Have you?" Julia's voice was demanding.

          "No. I didn't think that…"

          "Open it!" She shouted. "Don't you wonder how you were captured as a spy? This is why! The music box, it has to be."

          Gren's eyes widened as he opened the music box. "There's some kind transmitter."

          "Transmitter?" Julia made her way over and looked. "It's a solar transmitter. That's why they found you. He put a transmitter in."

          "Julia, I want to get him back."

          "He'll kill you. He's going to kill me too."

          "Kill you? That's why you ran away?"

          "There's a lot more to it then you think." She sighed. "It's a mistake I made. That's all." She headed towards the door. "I'm going to head back now. I'll see you around."

          "Be careful, Julia. And thank you."

          Julia turned, her eyebrows cocked. "Thank you? For what?"

          Gren looked at her and laughed. "For finding the transmitter."

2068 AD

Mars: Red Dragon Headquarters

          "Vicious, I can't find Spike anywhere." Shin watched as his brother, Lin, spoke with Vicious. 

          "I want him found. And when he is, I want him dead." Shin's eyes widened and he hid behind the wall once more as his brother looked around.

          "You want me to kill him?"

          "Julia as well." Vicious turned and looked at Lin. "I understand how close you were, but he betrayed me as did that bitch. I want them both dead when found." He turned towards where Shin was and smiled. "Shin."

          He gasped. _I've been caught._ "Yes Vicious?" He asked, stepping from his hiding place.

          "The same goes for you as well. Kill either of them if you see them." He turned his back to both of them once more.

          "Vicious," Shin spoke up, "I thought you loved Julia."

          He turned, his face hardened and stern. "I did love her. Once, but not now. Kill her and Spike." He turned and left the room casually, as if the three had said nothing about murder.

2068 AD

Jupiter's Callisto: Blue Crow

          Her communicator beeped continually. "Damn piece of shit. I don't want to talk to anyone!" She threw the metal object against the wall and it clicked on, ending the beeping.

          "Julia? Are you there?" Shin's voice came through the speaker. "Julia?"

          _He's looking for me for Vicious. I know it. _She picked up the her only communication to the world and sighed. "Shin. I'm not telling you were I am," she spat. "You're going to tell Vicious."

          "I'm trying to save you from him." His voice was calming. "He's going to kill you."

          "Let him kill me." Her voice was harsh. "As long as-"

          "He's sending Lin to kill Spike when he's found." Shin paused for a moment then continued. "I don't know what happened, but you need to either kill Spike or continue running away."

          "I can't kill him."

          "And you think my brother can? He's always looked up to Spike for guidance and now, he has to kill him. It's not fair to him."

          "And you think it's fair to me?" Her voice raised as she spoke. "Shin, I promised him that I wouldn't harm him. I can't. Shin, I love him."

          Shin remained silent. "That's what Vicious meant when he said you betrayed him."

          "I don't care about Vicious. Shin; protect Spike for me. Please; I'm begging you." Julia's eyes filled with tears. Tears that had threatened to fall long before then. Tears of fear. "I can't let him kill Spike. Please, promise me Shin."

          Shin's voice was clear. "I will. Julia, I will protect both you and Spike." He hung up.

_It's time to say Adieu_


End file.
